Purgatory
by Jethy
Summary: What would Purgatory be like? Let's find out.


This idea popped into my head last night when my mind wandered to Raine's Ressurection and how she says "Bring back this soul from Purgatory!"

So I thought to myself, 'What would Purgatory be like?'

So, here ya go.

Disclaimah: I don't own nothing about no ToS. oo

omgoommggooommmgggoommggomg

White. White. White, white, white. The whitiest white of all whitedom. That was all that was in this place. A single red figure stood out, floating in the void. Guess whoooo. That's riiiiight.

"Man! This sucks! It's so booorrring here!" Lloyd shouted iinto nothingness. It was indeed boring. "I can't practice my swords at all. They're still on my physical body. There isn't even an echo to make say stuff! Bleh."

Suddenly, Zelos popped in next to Lloyd. "Aw damn! I died!" he muttered, then turned to see Lloyd. "Yo! It's mah bud!" He exclaimed happily, attempting to throw his arms around Lloyd, who just ducked under.

"Yeah. I'm here. So I take it Yggdrasill killed you too?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. That guy's a bastard..." Zelos replied. "So, what've you been doing?"

"What'd you think? Absolutly nothing." Lloyd mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "This place sucks."

"Hm. I guess Purgatory iis/i rather boring... But I guessed we should have thought aboout it before we went and got killed, don'cha think?" Zelos smiled, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back to get in a more comfortable position. "Man, I wish there were some ladies here." He whined.

As if on cue, Raine poofed in by the two males. "Guh!" she gasped. "Dammit!"

"My Ultra Cool Super Beauty!" Zelos squealed, diving towards Raine. A loud smack was heard. "Ooowwww..." Zelos whined, rubbing his cheek. "You don't have to be so meeeeeaaaan. I was just haaaappyyy...."

"Hey Raine." Lloyd said. "Is Genis the only one left?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I was going to ressurect one of you, but Yggdrasill got me before I could."

"Oh. Did we have any Life Bottles left?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think so, no." Rain said sadly.

The three were quiet for a while.

"Genis is iscrewed/i!" Zelos said what all were thinking, laughing a bit.

"Heh, yeah. the little guy couldn't defend himself if his life depended on it. Which it does." lloyd agreed, laughing.

Real life, where Genis is...

"ACHOO! Ugh. Someone must be talking about me." Genis said, rubbing his nose.

"JUDGEMENT!"

"Aww... Shit!" were Genis's last words.

Purgatory...

"So then I did-- HOLY CRAP!" an unexpecting Zelos exclaimed as Genis came flying out of nowhere and right into the pink-clad swordsman, bowling him over.

"That bastard!" Genis panted, pushing away from the unmoving redhead.

"That's what Zelos said." Lloyd grinned.

"Look's like the whole group's here now... But what're we gonna do until the rest get to an inn?" Raine questioned.

"I know something we all could do that would be most enjoyable to everyone..." Zelos said, grinning micheviously, thinking dirty thoughts.

"NO WAY!" The rest screamed, blowing Zelos back a few inches. Enter Raine's foot slamming right into his solar plexis.

"We could play I Spy!" Lloyd suggested. "Here, I'll start. I spy... with my little eye... Something... white..."

Genis sighed. "Could it be... I dunno... Purgatory?"

"Hey! no fair!" Lloyd complained. "You read my mind! I get a do-over!"

"Read your... What? How coul--"

"I spy with my little eye... something white!" The childish swordsman said smiling.

Genis sighed again.

Roughly an hour or two later...

"...Something whi--"

"SHUT UP!" Raine screeched, finally get fed up with Lloyd's annoyingness.

Genis was over with the still unmoving Zelos, where he was currently weaving the magic redheads hair into little braids and was over half way done, when the red strands started to dissapear.

"Hn. It looks like we're getting revived..." Raine said, looking at her own see-through hand.

"Yaaaaay!" Lloyd smiled, before they all dissapeared completely.

Real world, in the Flanoir Inn

Zelos slowly opened his eyes, to see Sheena looking at him, covering her mouth. "Are we back?" he asked.

"Snrk. Y-yeah. Y-you're a-alive... heh... again." She stuttered, holding back a fit of giggles.

He looked over to see Regal turning away, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Wh...what's so funny?" He asked, discombobulated.

"Your hair, Zelos." Presea said in her montonus voice.

"My... hair?" Zelos took a handheld mirror out of his... pocket... and looked into it. "What the hell? Braids?" he sat a for a moment, staring at his reflection.

Dawn of realization.

"GEEEEENNIIIIISSSS!!!!!!!1!!11!"

omgoommggooommmgggoommggomg

Plain and simple. I didn't really try with being descriptive, case you didn't notice. It was just a fun little thing I decided to write, hoping to get a few chuckles out of people. Review if you want. 


End file.
